


The love you're born to find

by Saku015



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2019 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, First Love, First Meetings, For a Friend, Injury, Kid Fic, M/M, Tsukkiyama Week, Tsukkiyama Week 2019, Yamaguchi Week 2K15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kei never would have thought that he of all people would find his sloumate.





	The love you're born to find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_owlette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/gifts).

> Day 6: Soulmates.  
Day 4: Alternate Universe.

Kei thought that he brother read too much light novels for his own good. He had no idea why someone as cool as his older brother would believe in something as ridiculous as the concept of finding your soulmate. During the nine years of his life, Kei heard about soulmates and about how small the chance of finding your soulmate was. 

In his opinion, there was no point believing in something that most likely wouldn’t happen anyways. Nevertheless, his brother wanted to teach him the way how he could realize that he found his– suddenly having feelings rush through his body which were not his owns.

”This is so stupid,” he mumbled as he was walking through the park on his way home. 

All of the sudden, he felt fear washing through his body and his eyebrows knitted. He had nothing to be afraid of, but as the feeling intensified, he started to follow it without a second thought. When he reached his destination, he saw a little boy sitting in the dirt with three others standing above him. One of them threw his bag at his head and Kei felt anger bubbling up in his chest.

Against his better judgment, he walked up to the three and grabbed the shoulder of the one who threw the bag. The boy turned around and snarled at him.

”What do you want, four eyes?” He asked, but when Kei glared at him, he stepped back with sweat running down on his face.

”Hey, lets go,” one of his friend said and in the next moment, the three bullies were out of sight.

’_Pathetic_,’ Kei thought with a frown, but all of the sudden the feeling of pure admiration washed over his body. He snapped his head back towards the smaller boy, who looked at him with wide, shining eyes.

”Thank you so much!” He said and bowed so low Kei was afraid he was going to fall forward, however, instead of warning him, he put his hands on his hips and scowled at the other.

”Why didn’t try to protect yourself?” He asked and he knew his voice was accusing. He really hated himself for it.

”It’s easier that way,” the boy mumbled and Kei tilted his head to the side. ”If they don’t get the reaction they want, they leave fast- PLEASE, DO NOT BE MAD,” he yelped and backed away a few steps.

”I am not mad,” Tsukishima said, frowning.

”You are, I can feel it!” The younger insisted. ”It feels like you want to beat someone up.”- and Kei really _did_ want to beat all of those bastards up.

Realizing that, he blushed and grabbed the boy by the hand. He blinked up at him with curious, but not less admiring eyes.

”We need to treat your wound. It is still bleeding,” Kei said and started pulling the other in the direction of his home.

”I’m home!” Kei called out as they stepped in the house, still hand in hand.

”Welcome home, Kei!” His brother greeted him, peeking his head out of the living room. When he noticed the other boy, his eyes widened slightly.

”This is Yamaguchi,” Kei introduced the other, who told his name to him during their way to Kei’s house.

”N-nice to meet you!” Tadashi said, bowing his head slightly.

”Why are you scared? I told you my family will not bite your head off.”

”Sorry, Tsukki!” Tadashi said, rubbing the back of his head with his cheeks titling pink. 

”You have done nothing to be sorry for, stupid,” Tsukishima said, turning his head away.

”You are cute when you are flustered, Tsukki,” Tadashi giggled and when Akiteru gave out a questioning noise, he turned towards the older boy. ”I can feel the things Tsukki feels,” he said with a blinding smile. 

”Oh, really?” Akiteru asked with a smug expression on his face.

”Come on, Yamaguchi!” Kei said and after they toed their shoes down, he pulled him towards the stairs.

In the bathroom, Kei pushed Tadashi down on the top of the hamper, then walked to the cupboard to take out their first aid kit. He poured a small amount of antiseptic on cotton and walked back to the brown haired boy.

”This will sting, so stay still,” he said and Yamaguchi nodded. Kei saw how his hand clenched in fists as the cotton made contact with his injury, but he didn’t give out any noise. After clearing his wound, Kei gently patched it.

”Thanks, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said and Kei felt warmness and admiration blooming in his chest once again. He couldn’t help, but blushed – he had never had anyone who had these strong emotions towards him after all.

”You should’ve told me that I caused you pain. I would slow down,” he chided Tadashi gently. He didn’t like the idea of him hurting the other boy in any way.

”I don’t want to be someone weak when my soulmate is so cool!” Yamaguchi said, then his eyes widened when he realized what left his lips. Kei hated the feeling of uncertainty radiating from his body. ”Because we are soulmates… right?”

”We can tell what the other feel, so we must be,” Tsukishima said matter of factly. In the next moment, he was hugged by Yamaguchi so strongly he could barely breathe.

”I’ll be the best soulmate you can ever ask for, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi promised, beaming up at him and Kei felt the corner of his lips curving up.

Yes, he could definitely get used to that boy being by his side for all eternity.


End file.
